When You're Gone
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Angelina Copes with Fred's Death. Sonfic to When You're Gone. Written for RedTheMagicFairy's I Love You Song Challenge


Title: When You're Gone  
Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,339  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Angelina Johnson, The weasleys  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: Angelina copes with Fred's death  
Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for RedTheMagicFairy's, The I Love You Song Challenge  
2) Not my best story really :(  
3) REVIEWS PLEASE!_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Angelina Johnson stared at the lifeless body in front of her. His hair, his eyes, his face, it was all too real. Molly Weasley was over his body, mourning over her son as tears where flowing down her eyes. Arthur held his wife close, whispering in her ear.

Bill Weasley, trying to hold back tears, was leaning against his wife. Fleur was sobbing as she held tightly onto her husband.

Charlie was beside George. He held onto his little brother and watched as he was sobbing with such force that Charlie could do nothing, but watch.

Ron was still missing, which made everyone think that he was dead, along with Ginny who couldn't be found.

Angelina watched as the Weasley had someone to cry on. She had someone to cry on too, but he was in front of her, dead.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Fred's funeral was to be two weeks after the battle and Angelina couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, and whenever she reached to the other side of the bed, to grab him for comfort, he wasn't there.

"Fred." She sobbed out bringing her hand to the empty side of the once shared bed.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"Don't leave me here." She begged him as they both ducked when a spell met their way.

"Angelina, honey, stay here. Be safe. I promise I'll be back." Fred whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her cheek before he ran off.

If only Angelina knew that the kiss he just gave her, would be his last.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

"No, no, no!" she screamed as Charlie held her back. "He's not dead!"

"I'm sorry Angelina, he is." Charlie whispered.

"Please, don't lie to me." She pleaded and Charlie face her.

"Angelina, it's him." He said and she fell to her knees.

"It can't." she whispered. "He told me he'll be right back."

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

The funeral was a replica to Albus Dumbledoor, excluding the "white tomb."

Tears were flowing down her eyes as Oliver Wood had an arm around her.

Just a year ago, that was Fred, one arms around her as Hagrid brought up Dumbledoor's body.

Her heart was breaking and she never felt her heart break before.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

"Would you like to go out tonight?" George asked staring into her dark, chocolate eyes.

She stared at the face and nodded, "Yes."

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said and walked away, his friends slapping their hands behind his back.

She was smiling up to her ears until she realized that it wasn't Fred who would be going out with her.

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

"Marry me?" George asked kneeling down.

"What?"

"Marry me." He repeated. "I love you and I know you feel the same way."

"I-I love you too."

"Then marry me."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

She went down to her knees and kissed him full on the mouth. "Yes, yes, yes."

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

"Come here." George whispered, pulling his wife close.

"I miss him." She cried and he sighed.

"Angie, its one in the morning, go back to sleep."

"But-,"

"Go back to sleep." He snapped. "You'll wake the kids."

"I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"You…you go do that." George said before falling asleep.

"George, you're coming." She said and there was a moment of silence.

"George…God Dammit George wake up!" she said shaking him.

"Go to sleep." He said turning around.

As she closed her eyes, she couldn't get him out of her head and that morning, she kissed her sleeping husband and left to Hogwarts.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

"I miss you." She whispered, kneeling beside his grave.

The morning sun, shined on her as she place a bundle of flowers in front of her.

"I'm married know you know." She said, "With George and we have two children. They're twins, Roxanne and Fred. They want to meet you, but they know you're dead. I can't live like this anymore. I love you, but you're bringing me down. George and I are fighting because of you, and I can't stand it."

With that saying, she left the grave and her memories of Fred behind her.

"Goodbye Fred."

* * *

_Reviews Please!_


End file.
